The Next Generation
by AntonXIV
Summary: The end of Inheritance was frustrating, but what would happen if a few events in the last few chapters changed. Will Eragons fate remain the same, or will things change for the better, and what happens when the mistake the elves made centuries ago return


I have never had a book frustrate me to the point of literally throwing it, but Inheritance did just that. Yes there should be some loose ends at the end of a series like this, but forcing Eragon to leave 99% of his friends, including Arya, behind to never see them again WTF! I knew he was going to leave but I was expecting more Lord of the rings style where he leaves more by choice than what Paolini did. Oh well not my book so its not my choice. Instead I think I'll give it a whirl at writing an alternate ending and possibly a new adventure.

Eragon sighed with weariness as he read Arya's letter. He had been running back and forth all across the land fixing Nasuada's bigger problems that few, if anyone other than himself could handle. He wasn't really surprised to find that Arya and the other elves were gone. They needed to tend to Islanzadi's burial, and it wasn't a short trek. He had been gone performing tasks all across the continent for the last two and a half weeks, which was more than enough time for them begin their return march. No, Eragon was more sad that Arya had not said goodbye to him, and the very formal tone of her letter felt a little odd coming from his closest elven friend. It spoke of how much she was hurting. Eragon knew Arya and her mother had not seen eye to eye on many things, but they had started to reconnect over the course of the last few months, since he had been brought before the elves. Eragon knew it would be foolish to chase after Arya, for the sole purpose of comforting her, but he also felt that he had a debt to pay to Islanzadí. Arya's letter stated that Vanir had been left as the ambassador to Nasuada and the humans, so Eragon knew exactly who he needed to find for the information he wanted.

"I assume this is ok with you, and the Glaedr will want come as well." Eragon asked.

"Yes, we should show our support to the elves." Saphira replied "Islanzadi was kind to us it would not do to have us miss her funeral."

Eragon frowned, so many had sacrificed themselves in the war. He should have done more, fought harder, sooner...

"Stop Eragon. We fought as hard as any in this war, and without us many more would have perished." Saphira said consoling him. "Now come we must find Vanir."

Eragon sat up and climbed onto Saphira. They had been lounging, by themselves, atop the large overhang above Ilirea. It was one of the few places where they would be left alone. Ever since he had beaten Galbatorix, Eragon and Saphira had been on the receiving end of more admiring attention. Before he had been respected, and admired yes, but now the looks contained more. Even some of the warriors they had fought alongside treated them differently now, and frankly it annoyed Eragon. He was a rider yes, but Eragon had never felt he was really above anyone else. Their looks made him appear as such, which is probably why he disliked it so much.

Saphira kept her wings pinned to her body as she dove off the overhang. No matter how many times the pair entered the air, every time the feeling was the same. Eragon whooped in exhilaration as they fell down to the city below. Saphira snapped open her wings just above the buildings and pulled up so that they were flying just above the building tops. Eragon let down his mental barriers, and spread his conscious out across the city, searching for the distinct presence of Vanir's elven mind. Eragon was careful not to let himself become too comfortable with his defenses down, as the city was by no means completely safe, but Eragon found the mind of his former sparring partner fast enough for the danger to be inconsequential. He was not surprised to find the Elf ambassador in a quiet corner of the castle far away from Nasuada and her people. Saphira banked towards the castle intending to land on one of the large balconies designed for dragons.

It took a few minutes to reach the Elf's quarters, but Eragon could see why his friend liked this part of the castle. It was extremely quiet and peaceful, a solitude that elves appreciated and often sought out, even ones as active and social as Vanir. Eragon found the door slightly ajar when they reached Vanir's room. Eragon knocked on the door, which caused it to open completely. "May I come in?" He asked

"You are more than welcome Shadeslayer, Bjartskular." Vanir replied from behind a desk covered in various parchments. Eragon stepped into the medium sized room and stepped to the side to allow Saphira to poke her head into the room.

"I understand the rest of your race has retreated back into the Du Weldenvarden." said Eragon.

"Yes they departed several days ago. The Queen must be returned to the earth and her successor must be chosen."

"I assumed as much. Do you know when her funeral will take place?" Eragon asked. "We would like to attend, and repay our debts to the queen."

Vanir gave a grim smile at Eragon's comment. "You have fought for us there is no debt to be repaid, but if you wish, the burial will occur in two weeks time."

"Would you like to come as well." Eragon offered, knowing the elf would be stuck here unless he and Saphira took him. "I doubt saphira would mind a second person along."

"I would not appose it, you are welcome to join us Vanir." Saphira projected.

Vanir's eyes lit up at this. "If you would have me, I would like to come."

"We leave three days before the ceremony." Eragon informed him. "Until then" The rider said before leaving the elf to his quiet room.

"I don't really like the thought of you leaving, but I understand. If I was welcome in the Du WeldenVarden and could afford to leave Ilirea I would go, but I am not. Please do not tarry. We need your strength, and your skills to settle the empire." Said Nasuada when she heard Eragon's plan to go to the Islanzadi's burial. "Perhaps I shouldn't call it that now, I'll have to create a new name." The newly appointed Queen mused.

"We won't be leaving for a few days so, I can still perform my duties until them, and I wont be gone for Long." Eragon replied.

"That is good to know, we can't appear weak right now Eragon, you of all people should know that. Yes we, or I should say you, killed the King, but our hold on the empire is still strenuous."

"I couldn't have done it without everyone's help." Eragon stated. "I just did my part, like everyone else. I'm no different than the next person."

"I won't argue with you." Nasuada sighed "But it is that way of thinking that sets you apart from the rest of us. Before you go, I need you and Saphira to go to Teirm. Roran is leading a battalion there, and could use your support. Hopefully it wont dissolve into fighting if your there. After it is done, you are free to do as you want until after the ceremony, unless something significant comes up."

"I'll be sure to stay close enough to help when we return." Eragon commented. "Thank you for letting me go."

"I have control over you, yes, but you are a rider and have claims to all the races." Nasuada replied. "It would not do for me to horde control over you, and run you into the ground. You deserve a break Eragon."

Again thank you. Saphira and I will go to Teirm to help Roran" Eragon said, offering a slight bow to his lord and friend, before leaving her to her duties.

"Saphira." Eragon called.

"I am ready little one. Let us be done with this quickly." The dragon responded. "Teirm is not a long flight from here."

"Let me collect my things, and we can leave."

"Take you time, I am hunting." Saphira announced, sending him images of her stalking a deer.

"Do not play with your food." Eragon chastised. "It is unfair enough for the stag as it is."

Eragon received a mental grumble through their bond, and knew he had humbled her slightly. "Their will be others for you to torment. I will be waiting at the castle for your return."

Eragon checked over Saphira's saddle bags one last time while they waited for Vanir. Glaedr had agreed to accompany them as well, residing in the chest Eragon had made specifically for his eldunari. Eragon had been unsure if the golden dragon would come with them, as he was busy watching over the other eldunari that they had recovered from Galbatorix, but the golden dragon had been surprisingly easy to convince.

"Shadeslayer, am I late?" Vanir asked when he approached the duo.

"Vanir, I've told you before, call me Eragon." The rider requested. "And no you are not late."

Eragon could see that his request would probably be ignored, but that was typical of the elves. They like many others treated him like he was above the general public. It was something only a select few, Arya, Orik, and sometimes Roran didn't do.

"Bjartskular, thank you for allowing me to come. Few dragons allow riders as it is, to allow me to ride with you is an honor higher than any other I will ever receive."

"Think little of it. You helped Eragon train with those sharpened sticks your kind seems so fond of." Saphira returned a hint of humor in her voice.

"Praise is her weakness, and she is prideful, but she does not feel above some tasks such as these." Eragon commented. "You should have been there when she forcefully ferried our boats near Silthrim." He added having to dodge a playful swat from Saphira's tail for his comments.

"None the less, thank you."

"You are welcome, now let's be off." Eragon announced jumping up into the saddle. Vanir followed his example, and sat himself behind Eragon. Taking a few steps, to create momentum, Saphira spread her wings and took to the air. A few flaps of the wings from Saphira later, and they were flying high above the earth. Saphira caught one of the air currents that the eldunari had shown her. The air currents had been helpful, they cut down on travel time, and made it easier on Saphira, but Eragon felt they took away from the flight. The currents were so high, that the details of the earth could be made out below. Eragon felt it was impersonal.

"When we reach the edge of the Du Weldenvarden, I will fly lower." Saphira offered, having been skimming his thoughts. "How about some riddles?"

"No thanks, I know better than to challenge you. Perhaps Vanir will entertain you though."

"Smart choice little one, but don't think you can get off so easily every time."

Arya sat inside Oromis's hut, sorting through the former rider's literature. She was searching solution to her most recent problem. Her problem was both a blessing and a curse. Losing her mother would have been enough to send her into the deepest spirals of depression, like had happened after the death of her father. She had relieved herself of the ambassador position. Being around humans reminded her too much of her wounds and her losses. Instead she had requested to guard the recovered dragon egg, she would ferry it from city to city until it eventually hatched. Something she hoped Eragon would understand and leave her to do, but apparently other plans had already been laid forth. It had happened a day or so after crossing the wards of the Du Weldenvarden. While conversing with the egg, like she had done with Saphira, it had hatched for her in her lap. With no hesitancy the green dragon had stuck its neck out and rubbed her palm with its snout. The feeling had been like no other she had ever felt. Her veins felt as if they had instantly frozen, and then it was over. Caring for Firnen had been easy at first, he had rode in her lap the rest of the way to Ellesmera, feeding him rabbits and other rodents, but now the green hatchling was getting bigger and more adventurous. This was the source of her problem, and she was looking for methods to use while raising the young dragon.

Firnen screeched from the shelf Arya had placed him on stopping his rider's search of the room. Arya looked up at his and lowered the walls around her mind, trying to see what the hatchling wanted. Firnen was too young to use words, rather using colors, emotions, and mental pictures of sorts. Before Arya could understand what exactly was going on in Firnen's mind, the entire hut rattled from a strong gust of wind. Then the ground and surrounding area shook as something large impacted the ground. Arya stood protectively in front of Firnen, not sure if there was a threat. Arya listened closely waiting for a hint as to what exactly was going on.

"Are you sure you don't mind walking from here, we can take you all the way?" Eragon's voice asked. Arya paled at this, she should have known that the only thing capable of creating a gust of wind, and then an impact like that was Saphira.

"No, I will enjoy the walk shadeslayer." A different voice responded, Vanir most likely. Arya looked at Firnen, and tried to send him a message to be quiet. She didn't know how she wanted to approach telling Eragon that the egg had hatched.

"In that case would you mind telling the appropriate people that I am here. I would like to stay here for a while."

"As you wish, I will come to get you if you are still here when the Ceremony is due to start."

"Thank you Vanir."

Arya heard the sound of Saphira's saddle hitting the ground before the ground shook slightly as the blue dragon laid down. She could hear Eragon walking outside the hut but he wasn't walking towards the small house. Instead he seemed to be walking away. She nearly sighed in relief until she felt him letting down the barriers of his mind.

Eragon had decided to go to the Crags first. He had realized that he really hadn't had time to pay his respects to Oromis, and Glaedr, among all the confusion of the last few months. Eragon didn't know what to do for his former teacher, but Glaedr had told him that his intentions enough were alone. It had only gotten harder, when they had landed. Seeing the small hut, the stream, and the stump he used for mediation, Eragon had been overcome with emotion. In an effort to clear his mind, he went over to the stump and began to meditate. Almost immediately after lowering his barriers Eragon noticed that they weren't alone. Arya's familiar mind was nearby, along with another presence that he didn't recognize. Putting his original intentions aside for the moment, Eragon stood up and made his way over to Oromis's hut. Opening the door Eragon, saw Arya standing on the other side of the room, in a defensive stance. He wasn't sure why but it didn't seem like she wanted to see him. Had she been

"Arya" He said trying to appear non threatening. "Kvetha Fricai" (greetings friend). Eragon watched as she slumped into a more subdued position. He was happy that she no longer seemed to perceived him as a threat, maybe he surprised her.

"Kvetha, Eragon." Arya replied, not really looking him in the eye.

"Have I come at a bad time?" He asked.

"In a way yes." Arya said returning to her usual proud stance. "I hope you won't hold what I am about to show you against me."

"What would I hold against you?" Eragon asked only to be cut off when she stepped to the side. Behind her was a small green dragon that looked to be about two or so weeks old if it was similar to Saphira at all.

"So this is why you left without saying goodbye. You didn't want me to have influence over you because of your dragon." He said angrily. "You hid it from me."

"No Eragon I promise you that was not the reason why I left." Arya replied, going as far as using the ancient language to ensure that he knew she was telling the truth. "I left without saying goodbye for other reasons. Firnen hatched for me on the trek home."

"I believe you." Eragon said letting go of his anger almost immediately. "But why didn't you tell me he hatched. I may not hold it in as high of regard as others but I am technically the leader of the riders."

"I didn't want to put him in danger. The world is still unsafe." Arya answered. "I have lost much in this war Eragon, you know this, and if I were to lose anyone else it would be the end of me."

Eragon relented at this. He knew she spoke the truth, compared to before Islanzadi's death, their relationship was strained to say the least. It seemed like every time he made progress with getting her to let down the barriers she created around herself something else would happen that only made it worse. "I understand, and I don't hold it against you." Eragon replied. "This actually makes my life easier, as I doubt I could handle a student right now. I still have a lot to learn, and so much to do before it will be safe to begin the generation of riders."

"There are still things you must teach her and Firnen." Glaedr rumbled. "I agree this is better than a hatchling, but you are the teacher now Eragon.

"Yes Ebrithil." Eragon replied.

Eragon returned his focus to Arya. "I'm assuming you were included in that."

Arya nodded, but the look on her face said she had some reservations about it. Eragon smiled at her. "Arya, this doesn't change anything between us. I am still your friend, and for now all I can do is help you raise Firnen."

Arya looked relieved at the way he was handling this. "Thank you Eragon. You are a close friend, and I don't want that to change."

"I doubt I could act the proper part anyway." Eragon chuckled. "Saphira and I will help you, but you have and always will be our friend."

"Eragon is right. We will not treat you any differently because of this. We are both happy for you." Saphira offered enthusiastically. It was obvious that the birth of another dragon had her nearly bouncing with joy.

Arya couldn't help but smile at the blue dragon's reaction. It was the first real smile she had given anyone other than Firnen since her mothers death. Eragon watched her and could only hope that she would be able to return to who she had been before the last battle.

Alright so there's the first chapter, I felt like it seemed kind of odd for Eragon to not go to Islanzadi's funeral so thats where I felt I should start things. Hopefully I got Eragon's and Arya's character right. Anyways let me know if you have any thoughts or opinions send them my way. Hopefully you enjoyed it.


End file.
